


Fenris' Dream

by Dayora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Abduction, Chains, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: Fenris has a nightmare about Danarius.





	Fenris' Dream

_ His wrists and ankles were bound he couldn't move, there was a voice laughing above his head. _

 

_ “You thought you were free, little wolf?” _

 

_ His blood ran cold at the sound of that voice,  _ Danarius.  _ He snapped his eyes open and the face he feared the most was looking down at him, smiling wickedly. _

 

_ “You have any idea how much trouble you've put me through trying to get you back home?” _

 

_ He looked around as much as he could, there was a strap around his throat too, this room… the ritual chamber! His earliest memory was of this room and searing agony… His heart felt like it was going to tear through his chest, he couldn't breath. _

 

_ “Nothing to say?” He stroked Fenris’ cheek, Fenris growled and tried to pull away “Come now my pet, I remember a time when you would nuzzle into my hand and beg for my approval.”  _

 

_ He ran his hand down Fenris’ chest and stomach, Fenris realized he was naked and his stomach clenched.  _

 

_ “These are mine.” He dug his claw like nails into the brands on Fenris’ hip. “You were a fluke, none of the others have survived the ritual, weak little shits, the lot of them… _

 

_ “Now… how should I punish you for your rebellion?” His nails broke the tender skin on the inside of Fenris’ hip and he drug them down tearing long gashes. “I think this will be quite enjoyable!” He reached behind him and grabbed a small silver dagger. _

 

_ He brought the tip to rest at the triple lyrium dots just above Fenris’ groin, his entire body went rigid and he stopped breathing, Danarius laughed. _

 

_ “I should take that from you, you don't deserve to use it ever again… but, I won't have damaged slaves, you must be perfect, I will be taking this bit back though.” he dug the tip of the blade under the highest dot, Fenris trembled. Danarius grinned and began carving the lyrium and most of the skin around it from his body. _

 

Fenris stifled a scream as he sat up, he needed out of the tangle of covers, he tried to stand desperately kicking them off of his feet. He moved as quietly as he could away from the others, away from the warmth of the fire. 

 

He needed the cool night air. He sank to his knees near the closest tree, his leggings becoming damp with the dew, he shivered as the air cooled his bare chest, wet with sweat. Leaning back against the rough bark he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

“Even here where you can not reach me you still torment me…” 

 

He could still feel Danarius’ claws on his hip… 

 

He jumped opening his eyes as he heard a branch snap to his left. He scanned the darkness and his breath caught when he saw two yellow eyes looking back at him, he heard a low growl as the gray wolf stepped out of the shadow of the tree into the moonlight. 

 

Fenris’ markings began to glow as he prepared for it to pounce, it stood there inspecting him for a few heartbeats then caught a more enticing scent, turned and ran back the way it had come. 

 

“Vitae benefaria.” 

 

He stayed by the tree for the rest of the night trying to shake the oppressive dream, finally when the sun rose, he felt like he could breathe again. He stood and stretched the stiffness out of his legs, walking over to the fire and adding another log.


End file.
